Mía
by NejiHien
Summary: / - ¿Señora Hyuuga? / - Sí, soy yo. / - Felicidades. / Cap. 8: Inesperado.
1. Tú

**Capítulo Uno: Tú**

Lo harás, porque es lo que quiero – dijo Hiashi a su primogénita – No seas egoísta, piensa que nos podrías salvar a todos. Tu hermana Hanabi no quedará pobre.

Hinata sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Vio como su padre la dejaba sola y se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo un frío interior. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y no pudo evitar acallar los gemidos. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sumisa? Que pregunta más estúpida, sabiendo que la respuesta estaba en los momentos en los que se sentía más pequeña de lo que ya era frente a los ojos de su padre. Esos ojos que la castigaban injustamente, con esas miradas fulminantes, de odio... Unas miradas que le parecían más que dolorosas.

Desde que sucedió ese horrible accidente, ya no era la pequeña niña con ese permanente sonrojo en las mejillas y con esa timidez extrema. Ahora ya no podía decir que era un ángel. Ya no se sentía como tal, sabiendo que su dulzor había desaparecido. Bondadosa sí que era, tal vez demasiado. Responsable, amable, honesta, respetuosa,.... Lo tenía todo. Pero en su carácter aún se guardaba rencor por cierto daño pasado.

Su madre.

La gran herida de su corazón volvió a romper los hilos que la cocían, derramando sangre por los bordes. Las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, como si eso hiciera que se sintiera bien, cuando en realidad nunca era suficiente... Secó sus mejillas y ojos con frenesí, sintiendo la frustración mezclarse con la rabia y crear un sentimiento indescriptible. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente negarse? No quería hacerlo. No quería entregarle su vida...entregarse ella misma a alguien a quien no amaba. No. No quería sentirse un objeto de venta, un trofeo, como si ella estuviera en una subasta.

Se dejó caer en el colchón, esperando cerrar los ojos y que ese sitio cómodo y dulce alcanzara su mente.

La quiero para mí, papá. - exigió Neji – Hiashi pagará. Te prometo que lo hará.

Hizashi se limitó a mirar a su hijo con el ceño fruncido. Mientras el joven miraba como el agua golpeaba las grandes ventanas de cristal, se preguntó desde cuando Neji se había vuelto tan rencoroso. Siempre se comportaba correctamente, siendo un verdadero orgullo para su familia. Era un muchacho correcto, con unas excelentes notas. Sin embargo, ¿desde cuándo la sonrisa de Neji se había esfumado? Ya no mostraba sus emociones, ocultándolas bajo esa máscara estoica que consumía su alma por dentro...

Sabía cuanto había sufrido Neji. Más que cualquier otro miembro de la familia Hyuuga que se hubiera enfrentado a Hiashi. Hiashi. Su hermano, su sangre. Se había encargado de hacerles la vida imposible, dejándolos en la ruina de algo que era mitad suyo. Y Neji había crecido con ese rencor guardado en su reprimido y frío corazón. Sabía que no tendría piedad con nadie. Acabaría con todo a su alrededor.

Hizashi-sama – una mujer de cabellos lilas entró en la estancia con una pequeña reverencia – Hiashi-sama ha venido a verle

Hizashi cerró los ojos. No necesitó acercarse para notar la tensión en los hombros de su hijo. Asintió a la joven y ésta salió de la habitación. Neji suspiró audiblemente antes de girarse hacia su padre. Por un momento, sus ojos perla brillaron con una malicia perceptible. Sin duda, Neji acabaría con todos sin piedad.

Tranquilízate, Hinata – decía Hanabi a su hermana mayor. Apartó la vista de ella y la dirigió a la gran mansión en la que se encontraban.

Parecía un palacio pequeño. Había una gran escalera en el centro que conducía hasta el segundo piso, donde en ambas direcciones seguían dos grandes pasillos llenos de habitaciones. El salón daba el aspecto anticuario, mostrando los asientos forrados de una tela roja oscura y brillante. El sofá era el único que parecía más moderno, forrado de un cuero negro y refulgente.

Los pasos de las escaleras llamaron la atención a ambas hermanas. Las Hyuugas alzaron la vista, sólo para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos idénticos a los suyos. Cada uno expresaba emociones distintas, pero claras.

Hinata, Hanabi – llamó Hiashi a sus hijas.

Las jóvenes se levantaron con lentitud, mostrándose avergonzadas. Hinata reconoció al menor y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Neji-niisan...- pronunció en un susurro imperceptible

Hiashi pasó una mano por la espalda de su hija, sonriendo.

Estas son Hinata y Hanabi – dijo mirando a los otros dos

¿Oji-san? - preguntó Hanabi desconcertada, pero con un pequeño brillo en los ojos - ¿Tío Hizashi?

En el rostro del hombre se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Hanabi no se contuvo, tirándose encima del hombre con un fuerte abrazo. Los recuerdos que tenía de su tío eran algo borrosos, de cuando ella tenía seis años. Pero no había cambiado mucho. Tenía la misma cara, la misma estatura, los mismos ojos que su padre. Sólo que la amabilidad en los ojos de Hizashi lo distinguían de su gemelo.

Hanabi-chan, – respondió el hombre – has crecido mucho.

La Hyuuga se apartó con otra sonrisa, mostrándose más cálida e infantil de lo normal. Hizashi dirigió una mirada a Hinata y sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Hinata sí que había cambiado. Sólo que...

Tío Hizashi – dijo en un pequeña reverencia, conteniendo el deseo de hacer lo mismo que su hermana pequeña – Me alegra mucho volver a verte.

Tú también has crecido, Hinata – dijo el hombre con voz suave

La joven se limitó a sonreír. Su mirada voló hacia el hombre de detrás y descubrió que éste la miraba fijamente. Sintió sus mejillas arder. Pero no por eso dejó de estudiarlo. Su altura era considerable. Metro ochenta, tal vez. Su rostro era perfecto, sin revelar ninguna expresión, y si lo hiciera, nada afectaría en su hermosura. Neji había cambiado mucho, se dijo en su fuero interno. Su mirada ya no era la que ella recordaba, alegre, encantadora... No. Ahora se reflejaba soledad, sufrimiento, y dolor, mucho dolor...

Un escalofrío le puso los pelos de punta. Su padre llamó su atención.

Hinata, saluda a Neji.

Su corazón pegó un vuelco. Y esta vez no fueron sólo sus mejillas lo que ardió. Respiró hondo y avanzó hacia él. Se detuvo a un metro de distancia e hizo una pequeña reverencia, como a su tío.

Neji-niisan...- susurró la joven.

Hinata-sama – respondió con voz grave el chico.

La tensión se apoderó del ambiente. Hinata se quedó estática y miró a su padre como queriendo decir "¿y ahora qué viene?" Por suerte, Hizashi habló.

Ya podemos ir a cenar.

Hinata encontró la cena sabrosa, o tal vez fueran los nervios. Cada bocado se le atoraba en la garganta, haciendo que casi no pudiera tragar. Sentía la mirada fija de su primo en ella y luchó por controlar su sonrojo.

Bien, pues – Hiashi se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa radiante. Neji sintió asco – Hinata, levántate.

La niña tardó en comprender. Miró a todos con ojos inquisitivos y no encontró respuesta. Así que se levantó lentamente.

Debes saber la verdadera razón de este encuentro familiar – ahora se levantaron los demás, incluida Hanabi.

¿Qué sucede, padre? - inquirió confundida

Hiashi se dirigió hacia Neji, y poniendo una mano en su hombro, soltó la noticia:

Neji es tu prometido.

No podía apartar la vista de ella. Había cambiado tanto, como él. Ahora ya no era un niña pequeña. Su rostro era hermoso, demostrando su rasgos suaves y delicados. Sus ojos, iguales y diferentes, en ese momento expresaban indiferencia. Sus labios carnosos daban la sensación de estar llamándolo... Y todo sin mencionar su cuerpo.

Ya no era la niña pequeña de antes. Su dulzor ya no se hacía tan presente. Su sonrojo ya no estaba. Casi no quedaba nada de la antigua Hinata. Nada...

Oto-san...- susurró al tiempo que fruncía el ceño – Ne-Neji-niisan...Él...y..yo...¿juntos?

El silencio se hizo presente. Hiashi la miró con indiferencia. Hizashi juntó las cejas en señal de lástima y Hanabi estaba casi como su hermana. Neji fue es único que se mostró estoico, controlando el sentimiento de partirle la cara al desvergonzado que tenía a su lado. No le importó Hinata. ¿Qué más daba ella, si era solamente un paso para su venganza? Era una pieza en su juego, un peón que solamente servía para avanzar.

¿Sucede algo? - exigió Neji con voz seria y llamando la atención de todos

No – Hiashi se dirigió a su hija, mirándola fijamente e intimidándola con sus ojos perla. Agarró a la niña por el brazo disimuladamente y Neji frunció el ceño al ver la mueca que hizo Hinata – Hinata sólo está conmocionada por saber que eres tú, Neji.

La Hyuuga reaccionó al instante, sabiendo que las palabras de su padre si no fingía serían peores que los apretones de brazos.

Sí – contestó con voz débil al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza - Sólo es eso.

Su padre la soltó, dejando la marca roja en su piel. Sonrió otra vez y juntó sus manos en un intento de calmar la situación. Neji no pudo evitarlo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, guardando más rabia de la que ya sentía. Ese hombre era realmente despreciable.

Me gustaría hablar con Hinata-sama a solas, por favor – pidió, para sorpresa de todos

La sonrisa en los labios de Hiashi no tardó en hacerse presente.

- Por supuesto – respondió al tiempo en que le indicaba a Hanabi – que aún estaba casi petrificada – que lo siguiera. Supo que Hizashi haría lo mismo.


	2. Día de por medio

Capítulo Dos

El Sol de la mañana fue directamente hacia su piel, molestándola ligeramente. Arrugó el ceño medio dormida y se escondió más bajo la colcha. El otoño se había adelantado, haciendo ya que las hojas abandonaran sus árboles y que el frío comenzara a apoderarse del ambiente. Hinata odiaba el frío. Esa sensación aguda e incómoda le hacía pensar que estaba sola en el mundo. Ja. Como si fuera mentira.

El teléfono sonó, para fastidio suyo. Alargó la mano con fastidio y lo cogió. Sakura,

¿Sí? - inquirió bostezando

_¡Hinata-chan! –_ se escuchó al otro lado de la línea - _¡Dijiste que me llamarías!_

Lo siento – se disculpó la chica, recordando que eso era cierto – He estado muy ocupada este fin de semana.

_No pasa nada –_ Sakura calló un momento – _Necesito hablar contigo. Sobre...ya sabes quién._

¿Te parece dentro de dos horas, aquí? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama

_De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que llame a las otras?_

Sí – respondió con una sonrisa – Diles que vengan.

_Muy bien. Adiós._

Adiós.

Cuando tocó la tecla de colgar, volvió a tumbarse. Su cabeza se nubló. Le vinieron tantas cosas que se abrumó, sobretodo pensando en él. Dos días antes, había tenido un encuentro familiar que en siete años no había tenido lugar. Y resultaba que era porque Neji era su prometido. Quería negarse. Quería gritar a los cuatro viento que quería ser libre, sin pertenecer a nadie, sobretodo después de las palabras de su prometido.

----------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------

Cuando los dejaron solos, Neji la miró con gesto indiferente, causándole escalofríos. Hinata alzó el rostro, temerosa de encontrarse con una mirada fría y dura.

Hace tiempo que no te veía – comenzó él con expresión impasible.

Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a bajar la vista y calmar sus nervios.

Has cambiado, _Hinata_ – dijo friamente sin mencionar el sufijo.

Ya no tengo once años – respondió ella alzando ligeramente el rostro – Tu también has crecido.

Neji no dijo nada. Volvió a su máscara estoica.

Espero que comprendas ahora tus nuevas responsabilidades – se acercó a ella – Ya no serás la princesita Hyuuga...Aunque seguirás perteneciendo a la familia.

Esto es obra vuestra – respondió ella secamente – Ya todo me da igual

Él la miró, asombrado hasta cierto punto. No se permitió sonreír.

Eso es bueno. Así sufrirás menos – acabó él con una mirada fulminate

-------------------------------Flash Back End---------------------------------------

Las palabras de Neji habían sido bombas en su débil fortaleza. Él ya no era el niño con quien ella solía jugar, y sonreír. Este Neji era diferente. Sus ojos ya no brillaban de esa manera especial que ella envidiaba. Supuso que la respuesta tendría que ver con la muerte de su madre. Recordaba lo apegado que era Neji a ella. Takuya lo era todo para él; su apoyo, su mundo... Y la había perdido. Hinata comprendía perfectamente ese sentimiento, mas no podía evitar culparlo por tratarla de esa forma. Su matrimonio no sería fácil. Para nada.

* * *

Las manos de TenTen viajaron libre hasta el pecho del joven. Neji las aguantó, sabiendo que esos movimientos eran peligrosos. El apasionado beso se detuvo y vio como su acompañante fruncía el ceño.

Y ahora, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó enfadada la chica mientras se levantaba y llevaba ambas manos a las caderas.

Vete – respondió secamente .

¿Q-Qué...? - inquirió confundida la morena.

La mirada envenenada de Neji bastó para que la chica maldijera por lo bajo y le pusiera mala cara antes de salir de la habitación. Neji suspiró. Consideraba a TenTen un fastidio. ¿Qué era ella para él? Nada. Un objeto. Un pasatiempo que le ayudaba a sentirse bien en los momentos agobiantes. Ella era la ofrecida. Ella era quien se obsesionaba con sus labios. Ella era la agobiante, en esos momentos.

Mentira.

El agobio era _ella_. Habían pasado dos días desde que la había visto y no se la había podido quitar de la cabeza. ¿Quién podría? Sinceramente, creía que nadie. Todo el mundo querría memorizar sus suaves y hermosas facciones. Todo el mundo querría tocar sus labios. Todo el mundo querría tenerla para sí mismo.

Como le estaba pasando a él.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, desechando ese pensamiento absurdo. Neji Hyuuga jamás se enamoraría. Jamás le entregaría su corazón a nadie. No quería sufrir. No quería que le volvieran a romper el corazón, aunque fuera de otra manera, porque sabía que esta vez sería mucho más débil que antes. Por eso juró cerrar su corazón en una bóveda de hierro, imposible de traspasar. Juró jamás volver a ocultar sus emociones, escondiéndose como un cobarde bajo esa máscara que desconcertaba a todo el mundo.

Pensar en Hinata le llevó a pensar en su futuro, otra vez. Lo tenía claro. Se casaría con ella en una semana, y poco a poco la haría sufrir, como hizo Hiashi con él y su padre. Hinata no tenía culpa, pero por sus venas corría la sangre del hombre que tanto odiaba, del hombre que le arrebató lo más querido en su vida. Y pagaría, sin importarle quiénes tendrían que sufrir.

Tomó el móvil y respiró hondo antes de marcar el número de su mejor amigo.

_¿Sí? _- se escuchó decir a Gaara

Quiero hablar contigo y con Sasuke – respondió mientras se levantaba y tomaba la chaqueta – Es urgente.

_Estoy ocupado, Neji. Llama a Sasuke, me encontraré con ustedes más tarde._

Y no se escuchó más nada. Neji frunció el ceño con irritación y marcó el teléfono del pelinegro, esperando una respuesta positiva por su parte.

* * *

Sakura-chan – Hinata atendió los huevos mientras éstos se freían, salpicando pequeñas gotas de aceite caliente – Dile a Ino-chan que no tarde mucho.

Hai – respondió la chica desde el otro lado de la estancia, con el móvil en la mano.

La ojiperla sacó los huevos fritos y los dejó en un plato. Había invitado a Sakura, Ino y Temari a almorzar, prometiendo ella hacer la cena. Su padre había salido desde temprano para una reunión en la empresa que tardaría hasta la noche. Hanabi había ido a casa de unas amigas a quedarse a dormir y no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Le había dicho a los sirvientes que se tomaran la tarde libre y al final se había quedado ella sola con sus amigas, olvidándose de las preocupaciones que invadían su mente.

¿Has acabado, Hinata? - preguntó Temari mirando el plato con los huevos fritos.

Hai – respondió la Hyuuga cogiendo los huevos y llevándolos a la mesa – Dile a Sakura que ya la cena está lista.

Temari asintió. En lo que la rubia llamaba a la pelirrosa, Hinata se encargó de servir el arroz. Vio como las otras volvían y se sentó, intentando parecer la misma de siempre. Sirvió a sus amigas mientras éstas le hablaban.

Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó Sakura – Pareces...ausente.

La joven tardó en responder.

¿Eh...? Estoy...estoy bien – dijo entregándole el plato de comida – Sólo...

Se quedó callada y, acto seguido, se dejó caer en su asiento con rudeza. Llevó ambas manos a los ojos y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Se sentía mal. Por todo. No entendía el por qué de ese pronto sentimental. Ella era fuerte. Nunca lloraba. Y ahora... Se estaba desahogando, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña en brazos de sus amigas. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era un sentimiento que no se podía ocultar detrás de ninguna máscara.

No se podía creer en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su vida. Deseaba poder despertar de esa pesadilla y no volver a soñar con ella jamás. Pero esa era la vida real. Dentro de una semana, ya no sería libre. Le pertenecería a un hombre que la odiaba. Que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verla sufrir. El cariño que sentía por Neji se había esfumado. Su Niisan ya no existía. Lo único que quedaba de él eran sus ojos. Y ni siquiera éstos eran ya iguales. El efecto de los ojos de Neji en ella le provocaba escalofríos. No. Definitivamente ya no era el mismo.

Cálmate, Hinata – escuchó que le decía Temari – Cuéntanos...Dinos que te pasa...

Tragó saliva audiblemente antes de separarse del abrazo de Sakura. Limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se dio cuanta de que la pelirrosa también lloraba. Eso fue peor.

* * *

Los ojos pardos de Sasuke se posaron con fastidio en el reloj, mirando otra vez la hora. Neji se retrasaba ya diez minutos. Observó la taza de café y se dio cuenta de que éste ya estaba frío. Genial.

Siento llegar tarde – se escuchó una voz grave.

Hmp – se limitó a murmurar.

Neji dejó la chaqueta en el espaldar de su asiento y prosiguió a pedir un café con leche. Luego miró directamente al pelinegro.

¿De qué querías hablar, Hyuuga? - preguntó Sasuke antes de tomar un sorbo del líquido. Hizo una mueca al ver que estaba tibio.

Mi boda – dijo Neji con gesto impasible.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño, sin comprender. Y luego no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de burla ante el comentario.

¿Tú? ¿Casarte? - preguntó indiferente – No. Esa broma no cuela, Neji.

No es una broma – Sasuke dejó de reír – Me caso con Hyuuga Hinata.

El chico de ojos azabache le miró directamente. ¿Hyuuga...Hinata? No. No le sonaba el nombre. Pero en cualquier caso, su apellido era el mismo de Neji por lo que...

¿Familiar tuyo? - preguntó con mucha más indiferencia. Neji asintió al tiempo que tomaba el café que había pedido - ¿En qué estás pensando, Neji?

Venganza. - respondió, y sus ojos blancos volvieron a brillar.

Sasuke tragó saliva. Toda esa situación no era algo normal, tomando en cuenta que su amigo era mucho más que consciente de sus actos. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Algo más de lo normal. Y supo que no debía preguntar.

¿Para eso me llamaste? - inquirió mientras se recostaba al espaldar.

Quiero que vayas – respondió el joven – Que seas mi testigo.

¿Estás de broma? - soltó – No pienso hacerlo. Pídeselo a Naruto. A él le gustan ese tipo de estupideces.

Neji respiró hondo. Sasuke tenía razón.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Al que le parezca una mierda, está en todo su derecho. Pero lo siento. Prometo que en el próximo cap las cosas serán mejores. Esto es para que más o menos vayan conociendo las personalidades de los personajes.

**Parejas definidas: **NejiHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, Amaru (de Naruto Shippuden la película 2: Lazos) y Naruto... Entre otras. No tengo claro con quien poner a TenTen. ¡Necesito Ideas! ¡Besos y reviews!


	3. Fiesta de compromiso

**Capítulo Tres.**

Sus cabellos azulados caían en una larga cascada sobre su espalda. El vestido rojo se ceñía a ella, mostrando su figura. El lápiz labial rojo resaltaba sus carnosos labios...Pero nada resaltaba su mirada **apagada**. Con eso era suficiente.

------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------

_- Mañana por la noche iremos a una fiesta en casa de Hizashi para anunciar tu compromiso con Neji – dijo Hiashi a Hinata cuando ésta acababa de despedirse de Sakura, Ino y Temari._

_- Hai, Oto-san – contestó la joven volteándose hacia las escaleras._

_- Hinata, esto tampoco es fácil para mí – se escuchó débilmente de la boca de Hiashi._

_La Hyuuga no dijo nada. Rió sarcásticamente por lo bajo y comenzó a subir las escaleras con paso lento._

* * *

Flash Back End--------------------------

Al final, no le había quedado otra elección que resignarse. Lo sabía. Lo supo desde un principio. ¿Desde cuándo las decisiones de Hiashi Hyuuga eran contrariadas? Nunca. En ese momento, se sintió patética, poca cosa por no poder defenderse de que alguien quisiera quitarle la libertad que le pertenecía. Nadie podía hacerlo, ni siquiera ese hombre que se hacía llamar padre.

Sin embargo, lo hizo. Y ella lo permitió. Idiota....

Los golpes de la puerta hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Adelante! - permitió

Hanabi entró con algo en la mano. Hinata se quedó contemplándola y sonrió interiormente. Ahí estaba la razón de su aguante. Hanabi lo era todo en ese momento para ella. Se quedó observándola y notó muchos cambios de los que no se había dado cuenta. Hacía un mes, había cumplido catorce, y no había crecido mucho para su edad. Gracioso. Sus cabellos había crecido y ahora ya no estaba el mechó en el centro de su rostro, sino que la raya era al lado. Su cuerpo denotaba que no era una niña pequeña, sobretodo con el vestido negro que llevaba. Hermosa. Hanabi era hermosa.

- Nee-san – dijo la chica – Quisiera hablar contigo

Hinata sonrió y dio unos golpecitos en el colchón, indicándole que se sentara junto a ella. Hanabi se acercó e hizo lo que su hermana le indicaba.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hanabi-chan? - inquirió la Hyuuga mayor

Hanabi suspiró hondo y miró el papel de regalo que tenía entre las manos.

- Toma – le dijo a Hinata. La joven lo tomó con gesto confundido.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó mientras lo abría.

Dentro había un colgante, con la mitad del símbolo del JinJan blanca. Hinata lo observó con un brillo en los ojos. Era hermosa, pequeña e ideal para ella. Miró a su hermana y sonrió casi llorando.

- A-Arigato – agradeció.

- Yo tengo la otra mitad – Hanabi señaló su pecho, y en su pálida piel resaltó el colgante negro – La tuya la elegí blanca porque...porque...- tragó aire y Hinata la observó con atención. - A mí me cuesta mucho expresarme...pero te quiero mucho y...No quiero que me dejes de lado sólo porque te casas...

Su voz se ahogó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de ambas y la mayor abrazó a la pequeña. Hanabi nunca había sido cariñosa, al contrario. Pero Hinata la conocía perfectamente y sabía lo que sentía en se momento. Miedo. Igual que ella.

- Yo no te voy a dejar de lado nunca, Hanabi – la joven se separó y miró a su hermana pequeña llorar – Siempre serás mi hermanita. Y siempre serás lo primero en mi vida.

Y volvió a abrazarla, demostrándole que en verdad era lo principal.

* * *

- Esto es demasiado problemático – protestó Shikamaru sudando mientras miraba a la rubia de ojos verdes que le enseñaba descaradamente las piernas descubiertas por su corto vestido.

- No protestes más – Kiba miró a Neji, que venía hacia ellos – Mira, ahí está Neji.

El Hyuuga se encaminó hacia ellos con su típica expresión estoica. Antes de hablarles, miró la fiesta, buscando algún indicio de _su_ presencia. Nada. Habían muchas personas socios de la empresa acompañados por sus parejas, bebiendo vino, hablando entre ellos... Pero no había rastro de Hinata. Giró la vista hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Dónde está Gaara? - inquirió con voz seca.

- Le he llamado y dice que vendrá un poco más tarde con Sasuke – Kiba tomó un trago de vino – Sabe Dios lo que estarán tramando.

- Tsk...Problemático – protestó Shikamaru, llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

Siguieron el rumbo de su mirada y descubrieron a una rubia de ojos verdes oscuros mostrándole descaradamente las piernas. Neji no dijo nada. Kiba, en cambio le dio un pequeño golpecito en el costado con el codo. Shikamaru se giró, enfadado por la interrupción.

- ¿Qué? - aunque lo fuera, no sonó a pregunta.

- ¿Esa no es Sobaku no Temari? - preguntó el chico divertido.

- Es la hermana de Gaara – informó Neji, llamando la atención de ambos – Regresó del extranjero hace un par de semanas.

Antes de que ambos chicos dijeran algo, Neji volteó a ver quien acababa de llegar.

Ahí estaba. _Ella_. En ese momento, todas sus preocupaciones se borraron. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo, sobresaltando su palidez. Sus labios estaban pintados del mismo color, _llamándolo_... Y no podía negar que los deseaba. Sus líneas se marcaban mucho en se vestido...Arrugó el ceño al ver cuantas miradas se posaron en su futura esposa.

- Neji – su padre lo llamó. Él no se volteó – Han llegado.

Mientras las demás personas seguían en lo suyo, el Hyuuga se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella venían tres jóvenes más. Y advirtió que una de ellas era Hanabi, que también resaltaba esa noche. Luego había una pelirrosa y una rubia, con unos hermosos ojos celestes.

Hiashi se encaminó hacia él, y otra vez Neji reprimió el gesto de repugnancia. Fijó la vista en Hinata y advirtió el rubor de sus mejillas. _Precioso_. Ella se acercaba con paso decidido, desafiante. Esta vez sus ojos no mostraban ni tristeza ni arrepentimiento, al contrario. El padre de la chica sonrió con hipocresía.

- Hola – Hiashi estrechó la mano de su hermano y sobrino, éste último, vacilante – Neji, me alegra verte.

El joven no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir con la misma expresión impasible.

- ¡Tío Hizashi! - Hanabi le saludó con un beso - ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste?

Hizashi rió. Hanabi seguía teniendo ese rastro de infancia.

- Claro – dijo el hombre – Sígueme, te los mostraré.

Hanabi se despidió con la mano de su hermana y siguió a su tío hacia una puerta que quedaba al lado de las escaleras.

- Bueno, os dejo para que habléis – Hiashi se retiró a hablar con dos hombres compañeros suyos.

Hinata los reconoció cuando vio que Ino fue hacia el hombre de cabellos rubios, su padre. Y fue Sakura quien se quedó con ella. Evitó mirar a Neji en todo momento, deseando no volver a sentir en su pequeño cuerpo el peso de su fría mirada. Las miradas iban de la pelirrosa a ella y de ella a la pelirrosa. Genial.

- ¡Hinata,Sakura! - se escuchó por detrás.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros cuando vieron a Temari. La rubia llevaba un descarado y corto vestido negro con una pequeña apertura en la pierna derecha. Hinata alzó una ceja. Su vestido era corto, pero sólo cuatro dedos por encima de las rodillas. Temari sí que era descarada.

- Vaya. - dijo cuando las saludó – Estáis hermosas.

- Arigato – contestaron al unísono.

La Hyuuga era consciente de la presencia del Hyuuga a sus espaldas, pero no tenía valor suficiente para girarse y hablarle.

* * *

- ¿Es ella? - preguntó Sasuke a Neji, señalando a la hermosa joven de cabellos azulados – Los ojos son iguales, la verdad.

- Es mi prima – dijo el Hyuuga.

Sasuke no prestó atención. Los ojos se le iban en la belleza de cabellos rosas que estaba a su lado. Sus ojos jades le retenían la mirada, consciente de que él lo hacía a posta. Bebió un trago de vino y observó como la chica reía y hacía gestos graciosos con las manos, eso sin mencionar las miradas de reojo y sonrisas que iban hacia él.

- Matsuri – Gaara llamó a su novia - ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ellas?

La morena miró a su novio y Gaara le susurró algo al oído, que hizo que la joven sonriera y le besara con ternura.

- Vaya, la tienes comiendo de tu mano – Sasuke intentó ser gracioso. Falló.

- Nos vamos a casar. - el pelirrojo suspiró – No quiero ser inestable, como tú.

- ¡Eh!

Gaara giró la vista hacia Shikamaru, observando como éste estaba...¿nervioso? Sí. Su frente estaba brillosa por la leve capa de sudor y si se aflojaba más la corbata, ésta caería al suelo. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y....¿¡Qué demonios...!?

- Eh, vago – dijo, llamando su atención. Shikamaru volteó, agobiando - ¿Qué haces mirando a mi hermana?

El moreno se quedó sin palabras. Estaba a punto de balbucear algo cuando la voz de alguien llamó la atención de todos.

- Queridos amigos – Hizashi Hyuuga, junto a su hermano, se había subido en uno de los altos escalones de las escaleras – os he reunido aquí para hacer pública la unión de mi hijo Neji – Neji subió, seguido de una nerviosa Hinata – con Hyuuga Hinata.

El silencio se hizo presente. En el rostro de Hiashi se dibujó una estúpida sonrisa y Hizashi lo observó con una ceja alzada. Hinata vio como sus amigas se reunían abajo, dándole ánimos y al lado de ellas, junto a Sakura vio a Hanabi. Automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro.

- La unión será dentro de tres cuatro días – añadió el padre de Neji, tomando una mano de cada joven y juntándolas – Estáis todos invitados.

Los aplausos se alzaron y las palabras de ánimos y apoyo sobraron. Hinata se ruborizó al sentir el contacto de su prometido, mas no quería soltarlo. Quería sentir su tacto, aunque le provocara escalofríos. Sintió como Neji le apretaba levemente la mano y le miró. Esta vez, él apartó la vista. Hinata sonrió para sí.

- Nee-san – Hanabi sacó una cámara fotográfica - ¡Sonrían!

Los flashes de las cámaras Hinata los aprovechó lo máximo para no separarse de Neji. Le gustaba. Tenía que admitirlo. Era hermoso, con un cuerpo de ensueño. Pero eso no era suficiente. Para que el matrimonio funcionara, ambos tenían que poner de su parte. Y Hinata apostaba a que Neji le haría la vida imposible.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, pesado? - preguntó con cara de fastidio una chica de cabellos ligeramente violetas a un tío rarito – Llamaré a seguridad si no dejas de acosarme.

Kankûro frunció el ceño, ¿acaso no había nadie en esa fiesta con quien estar? Miró a Gaara y maldijo el momento en el que conoció al bombón que era Matsuri. Hasta Temari ya estaba con Shikamaru, medio muerto por las miradas de su hermano. Tomó un trago de vino y volvió a pasear su mirada por el local. Todas las mujeres de allí eran bombones, con unos cuerpazos que eran para comérselos. Pero no podía tocar ninguno. Nada era suyo.

- ¡Kakûro! - escuchó que una voz masculina lo llamaba.

Volteó y vio a Naruto haciéndole señas con las manos. Detrás de él estaba Sasuke, mostrando una expresión ausente. Caminó hacia ellos y les estrechó la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Cuándo volviste? - preguntó el rubio.

- Hace dos semanas, junto con mi hermana. - miró a la rubia, que reía divertida con Shikamaru – No sabía que no se conocieran.

- Lo acaba de hacer – Naruto rió – Tu hermana ha hecho que Shikamaru se tome cinco vasos de vino seguidos.

Kankûro sonrió. Temari era atrevida hasta por gusto. Dos años antes, se había ido al extranjero a estudiar, y no había vuelto desde entonces. Durante todo ese tiempo, Gaara y él aprendieron a llevar la empresa de su padre, pero nunca antes habían presentado en sociedad a Temari. No era de extrañar que el Nara no la conociera.

- Ahora vengo – Sasuke dejó la copa de vino encima de una mesa cercana y se encaminó hacia la chica pelirrosa.

Hacía un rato que la observaba, y no podía negar que era realmente hermosa. Su piel pálida, sus ojos jade... Sí, hermosa. Sonrió de medio lado cuando Sakura le miró. Ahora estaba sola, admirando a la pareja de jóvenes que se retrataba en los peldaños de las escaleras.

- Hola – dijo suavemente cuando llegó a su lado.

- Hola – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos volvieron la vista a los Hyuuga, disimulando las miradas que se enviaban.

- ¿Eres amiga de la chica? - señaló a Hinata.

- Sí – Sakura sonrió con entusiasmo – Nos conocemos desde pequeñas.

Sasuke volvió a guardar silencio. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así con ella? Las mujeres le sobraban, sin embargo, tenía miedo de que ella lo rechazara. No era de esas que estaba con él por su dinero.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó mirándola fijamente.

La chica se ruborizó.

- Haruno Sakura – contestó.

Sasuke sonrió para sí, satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha – le tendió la mano. Cuando ella la cogió, puso la otra encima.

- ¿De las Empresas Uchiha? - preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

- Así es.

* * *

- No puede ser...- susurró al borde de las lágrimas una chica de cabellos marrones y dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza. - No...Él...no puede...hacerme esto...

TenTen se dejó caer en la cama, llorando mientras abrazaba a sí un cojín de terciopelo. Acababa de recibir la noticia de que Neji se casaba, así, sin más. Ni siquiera le había dicho nada. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de decirle que no quería nada más con ella, de decirle que se olvidara de él...

¡Pero que idiota! Sólo a ella se le ocurrió enamorarse de Hyuuga Neji. Desde un principio, tuvo claro que él no quería nada serio. Desde un principio, sabía que ella era solamente un entretenimiento. Pero no podía evitar sentir ese dolor agudo en el pecho. Era demasiado, demasiado. Los besos, las caricias, las palabras... en ese momento eran tan dolorosas... Y no. No quería sentirse como un objeto, aunque lo fuera...

La rabia nubló su mente en ese momento. Era basura...No, peor; no era nada.

Con un grito ahogado, se escuchó el nombre de Neji en toda la habitación.

- Idiota, idiota, idiota...- susurraba para sí.

Idiota por enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Idiota por dejarse mancillar de esa manera. Idiota por permitirse sentirse así.

Cerró los ojos, aún con lágrimas en ellos...

* * *

- Sakura-chan – Hinata llamó a su amiga, interrumpiendo sin querer la conversación entre ésta y otro chico moreno.

Sakura dejó de hablar e hizo varios gestos al chico; sonrisas, estrechos de manos, miradas... Hasta que la pelirrosa se giró hacia su amiga. Caminó hacia ella con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Sí? - inquirió Sakura.

- Es hora de irnos.

La joven echó una ojeada a la estancia y vio que quedaban pocas personas. La mitad de la noche se le había ido hablando con Sasuke. Siguió a Hinata hacia la salida, donde ya estaban Ino y Hanabi y también advirtió que Temari ya no estaba. ¿Por qué no se despidió de ella?

- ¿Dónde está Oto-san? - preguntó Hanabi con cara de cansancio.

- No lo sé – Hinata volvió a mirar dentro – Iré a buscarlo.

Dejó a las tres chicas hablando entre ellas y volvió a entrar en la casa. Miró a todos los lados, pero no encontró a su padre. Divisó unos ojos iguales a los suyos, pero por desgracia, eran los que menos quería encontrarse. Neji avanzó hacia ella, provocándole miedo y un paso de retroceso. Se detuvo a un metro delante y dirigió la mirada hacia las demás chicas, ya fuera de la casa.

- ¿Has...Has visto a mi padre? - preguntó ella bajando la cabeza.

- Hiashi está con mi padre – Hinata sintió un escalofrío por la frialdad de sus palabras – Dice que irá más tarde. Así que podéis iros antes.

Hinata alzó la vista para decir algo, pero al ver _esa _mirada fulminante, se calló la boca.

- Está bien – aceptó.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Al fin! He estado dos días escribiendo este capítulo, cambiando algunas cosas. La verdad es que tenía pensada otra historia para TenTen, pero al final he decidido emparejarla con Kankûro. Os agradezco mucho vuestras opiniones, de veras, pero más adelante, ella cambiará su actitud y encontrará en Kankûro el hombre ideal. ¡Muchas gracias por las ideas! Valen mucho para mí. Por cierto, Neji sufrirá mucho por desear tener a Hinata, eso cuando se casen. ¡Beso y reviews!


	4. ¿Boda o pesadilla?

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Hinata profirió un leve "sí" cuando el cura preguntó si aceptaba a Neji como esposo. Tenía la vista baja, y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. El cuerpo le temblaba y sentía que las piernas le flaquearían en cualquier momento. Esa mañana no había desayunado. No. En los dos días anteriores se había alimentado muy poco, y sabía que eso le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Además, la vista fija de Neji en ella la ponía nerviosa, haciendo que su estómago se contrajera. Ambas manos estaban unidas, y ambas expresaban energías distintas.

- Muy bien – dijo el cura – Puedes besar a la novia.

Genial, pensó. Ahora venía la peor parte. Se había preparado psicológicamente para eso, pero no había podido adaptarse. La idea de que Neji la besara le provocaba escalofríos. Y una pregunta tonta se presentó en su cerebro: ¿serían sus labios igual de fríos que él? No. De eso ella estaba segura. No había nada más frío que su semblante. No había nada más duro que sus facciones. Y menos cuando se trataba de ella.

Se giró lentamente hacia él. No le miró a los ojos, aún necesitaba prepararse para eso. No entendía por qué le temía a su mirada. Era consciente de todas las personas que la miraban, y eso influyó mucho en que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y se decidiera a alzar el rostro. Sintió una de las manos de su reciente esposo en su mentón y no pudo evitar sentir otro escalofrío, esta vez con algo de..._electricidad._ Y se decidió a ser valiente. Intentó abrir los ojos.

Pero algo le jugó una mala pasada. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas con más fuerza y sintió como las piernas le fallaban, esta vez en serio. Y se desplomó, sintiendo los brazos de su esposo a su alrededor con gesto posesivo...

* * *

En un par de días recuperará todas sus fuerza – escuchó a duras penas – No ha dormido ni se ha alimentado bien, eso es todo.

- Gracias, doctor – sintió otra voz diferente.

Aunque escuchara bien, debía admitir que las fuerza volvían a fallarle. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, pero tuvo que pestañear para adaptarse a la luz. Miró hacia el techo, y vio una decoración muy familiar. Genial, estaba en su habitación. Giró el rostro con pesadez y se dibujaron varias formas difuminadas. Luego todo se aclaró. En la habitación habían varias personas. Sakura era una de ellas, la primera que distinguió por su color de cabello. También estaba Hanabi, con sentada en uno de los asiento y con los ojos hinchados. Estaban Ino y Temari, ambas mirando hacia la ventana de cristal. Y por último, estaba Neji. Su expresión preocupada llamó por completo la atención de Hinata.

Y faltaba algo...su padre. Estaban sus amigas, su hermana, su _esposo_, pero no estaba él. Una punzada recorrió su interior, pero se controló.

- Hanabi...- llamó débilmente mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que llevaba una simple bata de dormir. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos y regados en su espalda y hombros. Divisó el vestido en un perchero, colgando al lado de la puerta.

Al escucharla, todos corrieron a verla. Escuchó varios tipos de murmullos y...sollozos. Hanabi estaba llorando, otra vez.

- Onee-san – dijo entre lágrimas - ¿Te encuentras...te encuentras bien?

- S-sí – susurró mientras la abrazaba – Sí, estoy mejor.

Se hizo un silencio, en el que Hinata estrechó con fuerza a su hermana pequeña y ésta le besó en la frente.

- Hinata – Sakura sonreía con ternura – ¿seguro que estás mejor?

- Sí – contestó, soltando a Hanabi - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te desmayaste – era Neji. Su varonil voz se escuchó por encima de todas las otras – justo cuando te iba a besar.

La joven lo miró sin vacilaciones, y sintió el calor poseer sus mejillas. Bajó la vista, avergonzada.

El doctor dice que no dormiste ni descansaste bien – Ino se giró, caminó unos pasos y volvió con una bandeja de comida en la mano – Tienes que alimentarte. Si lo haces bien, te sentirás mejor en un par de días.

La Hyuuga no la escuchó. Algo le rondaba la cabeza, y necesitó bastante aire para calmarse y dejarlo salir.

- ¿Podríais dejarnos solos a Neji y a mí? - su pregunta sorprendió a todos.

El silencio volvió a aparecer, y advirtió en que Neji alzaba las cejas. Hanabi abrió la boca para protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada. Ino, Sakura y Temari se miraron entre ellas, pero se guardaron sus opiniones. Al final, se retiraron sin decir nada...Excepto Hanabi, que le dedicó una última mirada a Neji... quien correspondió.

- Procura no hacerla llorar – le advirtió.

Neji alzó aún más las cejas. ¿Esa niña lo estaba intimidando? Genial.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Hinata miró hacia la ventana donde antes habían estado las dos rubias. Se fijó mejor y advirtió que el crepúsculo ya se hacía presente. Era consciente de una mirada fija en ella...Y tomó aire otra vez...

- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió él.

Ella se levantó, tambaleándose, y miró sorprendida el paso de precaución que dio Neji hacia su cuerpo.

- Cuidado...- escuchó en un débil susurro.

- Yo... - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó...

- Tienes razón – él la miró severamente – Fue tu culpa por no descansar o alimentarte bien.

Hinata volvió a ruborizarse.

- Hoy no podré tener noche de bodas.

Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín. ¿Jugaba con ella?

- Igualmente, no la tendrías – dijo con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

Neji la miró, sorprendido.

- ¿Por que dices eso? - preguntó, y su voz podía tumbar el cuerpo débil de la joven.

- Porque la única forma de que me entregara a ti fuera que te amara – le miró, y por una vez, sus ojos fueron de piedra – Sabes que esto de ficticio.

- Que sea ficticio no significa que no quiera tener una mujer.

- Puedes tener a las que quieras.

Él calló. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que la deseaba? No, jamás.

- Muy bien – dijo, estoico – Haré lo que me pides – Se volteó hacia la puerta – Sólo...intenta mantenerte viva, tengo una imagen de esposo que dar...¿sabes?

Y salió sin decir nada más. Si no fuera por sus fuerzas fallidas, Hinata hubiera tirado un cojín con todas sus fuerza. Mas sabía que ni siquiera la alcanzaría.

* * *

- ¡Maldito Neji...! - pensó...no, gritó Hanabi para sí.

Ese hombre le provocaba yagas en la boca del estómago. Pero no era tonta, y lo entendía todo. Sabía que Neji era un familiar. Sabía que dos personas habían sido unidas por propia sangre...y necesitaba respuestas.

Caminó furiosa hacía las escaleras y las subió. La mansión estaba vacía. Todas las personas se habían ido hacía ya rato y la decoración de la boda aún estaba in tacta. Caminó a paso rápido hacia el pasillo derecho y sintió unas risas ahogadas. Se ruborizó, pero eso no le impidió seguir su camino. Abrió la puerta del despacho de su padre, furiosa, y vio a la mujer que compartía con él una copa de...vino, o eso parecía.

- Quiero hablar contigo – soltó, sin ni siquiera saludar.

La sonrisa Hiashi se borró y la mujer de su lado también dejó de sonreír. Ésta bajó la pierna de encima del escritorio y se levantó con aire solemne. Ja, como si se diera a respetar. Pasó por el lado de Hanabi con una mirada envenenada, mas la chica se la devolvió con el doble de dosis. Cuando la puerta se cerró, y Hiashi miró a su hija con aire desdeñoso.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a meter aquí a ese tipo de gente? - preguntó, multiplicando su furia.

- Eso no te importa, Hanabi – Hiashi la miró a los ojos, pero esta vez, ella no los apartó - ¿Qué quieres?

- Para empezar, sí me importa, porque me afecta – tomó aire - Hinata se desmayó, ¡¿y no tienes la desencia de aparecerte por su cuarto ni siquiera para ver como está?!

- Es su culpa, por no comer ni dormir.

- ¡Es TÚ culpa! - enfatizó el sujeto – Por hacerle lo que le hiciste. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre unir familiares?

- ¡Hanabi! - Hiashi se puso en pie, y la Hyuuga se asustó - ¡No me levantes la voz! Eso a ti no te importa. Eres muy pequeña para meterte en esos asuntos.

La chica se tragó su rabia. _Puro veneno..._

- No soy tan pequeña, y lo sabes – miró con odio a su padre - Espero que no me arruines la vida, como se lo estás haciendo a ella.

Y antes de que él pudiera responder, Hanabi abandonó el despacho con una portazo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, hola! He aquí de nuevo con otra cap. Siento no haber contestado, pero quiero daros muchas gracias por los reviews.

Agradecimientos a Chetza(que lee mis fics) a MaOkO, a Bella Uchija.. por los reviews.

Besos a todas y cuidense!

¿Reviews...?

**NejiHien**


	5. Desafiante

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Seguramente bien, jeje. Bueno, pues aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic. Agradezco a todas las personas que me apoyan y que me dejaron reviews, y les mando muchos besos y felicitaciones a todos por el nuevo año 2010. Espero que para todos mis queridos lectores y escritores este año llegue nuevo de inspiración y nuevos proyectos para todos, y que triunfen en lo que se propongan.**

**Bueno, les dejo leer.**

**PD: He intentado alargar este cap un poco, sólo para vosotros, XD'**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

* * *

Hinata sonrió cuando Hanabi entró en su habitación. Hacía rato ya se había preparado; las maletas estaban abajo en el coche, y ella acababa de meter las otras cosas necesarias en su bolsa.

- Hanabi-chan – dijo, con una sonrisa.

- Vine a decirte algo – su voz sonaba seria.

Hinata observó como su hermana pequeña se sentaba en la cama, y le indicaba que hiciera lo mismo. La joven Hyuuga lo hizo, y miró a su hermanita con cara de confusión.

- Mira, sabes que no soy de las que se expresan con facilidad – comenzó la menor – Pero te quiero muchísimo, y te voy a echar mucho de menos – Hinata puso cara triste, y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla – Olvídate de todo, ¿sí? Olvídate de papá. Olvídate de lo que viviste y, olvídate de mí – la abrazó, y prosiguió – Es por mi culpa que esto te está pasando y no quiero que...

- Te equivocas – Hinata se separó de su hermanita, y secó las lágrimas de ésta con el dedo pulgar – Hago esto por ti, pero con mucho gusto – su voz sonó temblorosa a lo siguiente – Yo...quiero...a Neji-niisan – suspiró intentando calmarse – Y estoy segura de que voy a ser muy feliz. Tú sólo preocúpate por ser una buena chica, y que cumplas tus propias metas. ¿Lo harás por mí?

La pequeña asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Hinata era más madura de lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

- Cuídate mucho, amiga – Sakura abrazó a Hinata con fuerza, sabedora del cariño que ésta necesitaba – Iré a visitarte lo más pronto posible.

Hinata se separó de ella con otra pequeña lágrima. Miró a su padre, pero ni siquiera le sostuvo la mirada, pues prosiguió a girarse y dirigirse al coche, donde su esposo la esperaba ya sentado en el asiento del conductor. No se despidió de Hiashi, al contrario, lo evadió lo máximo posible. ¿A quién quería engañar? El sentimiento de filial había sido reemplazado por un odio eterno. Un odio, que ya nada borraría de su roto corazón.

Al lado de Sakura, estaba Hanabi, quien la despedía con la mano y otra lágrima en la mejilla. Hinata ladeó el rostro, incapaz de volver a mirar atrás, y entró en el coche. Cerró la puesta, y mandó un beso con la mano a su hermana y amiga.

El coche arrancó, y esa no fue la última lágrima que la joven derramó.

* * *

El viaje transcurrió muy silencioso. Uno que para nada era incómodo, para ninguno de los dos. Hinata miraba por la ventana como el paisaje pasaba, _como su vida.._ Otra de las dolorosas lágrimas resbaló por su mejilla, delatándola delante de Neji. Mas él no dijo nada respecto a eso. Sólo aferró las manos con más fuerzas al volante del vehículo. Suspiró profundamente, y cuando habló, sus palabras salieron más duras de lo que hubiera querido.

- Vamos a una casa que he comprado para ambos.

Hinata no dijo nada. Se sentía mal, y las sienes le comenzaban a doler, tal vez por el llanto.

- Es una casa pequeña, sin excentricidades – continuó el joven. - Será más cómoda para nosotros dos.

Neji pensó que parecía idiota. Hinata no le hablaba, no le contestaba. Ni siquiera le miraba, y él parecía entenderlo. Optó seguir a su orgullo, y calló en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando para él. Bajó la mirada hacia el regazo de su reciente esposa, y advirtió que sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas. Volvió a concentrar la vista en la carretera y soltó un bufido de irritación.

* * *

Hinata entró en su nueva casa con una mueca de desagrado, sin entender por qué. Era bonita, y para nada sencilla, como había dicho su esposo antes. Los muebles se notaban que eran caros, y los adornos también. La joven cogió su maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Me quedaré en otra habitación – anunció sin mirar a Neji.

- Sólo hay una – contestó él.

Hinata paró en seco. Dejó caer la maleta pesadamente en el primer escalón y se giró, con la incredulidad viviendo en sus facciones.

- ¿Perdón?

- He dicho que sólo hay una habitación – repitió Neji con voz seria.

La joven se tomó su tiempo para tragar la información. Suspiró profundamente y se preparó para hablar. ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que compraste una casa de no sé cuántos kilómetros cuadrados, y que solamente dispone de una habitación?

Neji la observó con el ceño fruncido; no sabía que ella tuviera ataques de histeria.

- Eres un cabrón – siseó Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados.

Neji no se inmutó. La siguió mirando de igual modo, pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando vio que una lágrima se derramaba otra lágrima por sus rojas mejillas. ¿_De rabia_?

- Te odio – comenzó otra vez – Llevo años sin verte, y cuando lo hago, es para que me digas que voy a ser tu prisionera. ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi, mi corazón se aceleró, porque te quería, _Niisan_. Te quería, y te admiraba como a nadie. Admiraba tu carácter, admiraba que fueras tan encantador y amable...¡Y ahora te odio! Todos los sentimientos que una vez tuve por ti se volvieron polvo por tu culpa. Para mí ya no eres un ejemplo. ¡Ya no eres nada! - Hinata paró.

Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y su pálido rostro ahora estaba rojo de rabia, sin mencionar mojado por las lágrimas. La respiración de Neji cambió.

- ¿Qué quieres? - siguió ella mientras extendía los brazos - ¿Quieres mi cuerpo? - comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta – Ven, cógelo. Toma lo que quieras de mí. ¡Tómame! ¡Pero jamás seré tuya, porque no te entregaré mi amor!

Neji no aguantó más. Avanzó hacia ella, y la asió con fuerza de los brazos. La joven se debatió, sin sentir miedo por la presión de las fuertes manos de su esposo.

- Cálmate... - sentenció Neji con voz severa – Estate quieta.

- ¡Suéltame!

Neji la obligó a ir hacia la pared, donde hizo que su espalda chocara con ella. Hinata se quedó quieta, por un momento. Le miró a los ojos, y un torbellino de emociones la sacudió. En un momento, la rabia se disipó por completo. Sintió como las sienes dejaban de dolerle y un alivio la recorrió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se derrumbó en el suelo. Atrajo las piernas a su pecho y comenzó a llorar, _otra vez_. Neji la observó con el ceño fruncido de nuevo. Suspiró hondo y la miró otra vez. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía como actuar. Se sentía frustrado, agobiado, hasta que...

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió que unos brazos la envolvían. Se quedó estática, sin moverse por un momento. _Y disfrutó._ Disfrutó de su calor, y de su consuelo. Pasó sus débiles brazos por la espalda de su esposo y escondió el rostro en su pecho. Se sintió débil, y engañada...Aún quería a su Niisan. Aún quería a ese pequeño niño que jugaba con ella y que le regalaba esas hermosas y sinceras sonrisas... No podía evitarlo. No podía evitar sentir ese amor por él, _aunque supiera que ese sería peor..._ Otro dolor diferente se apoderó de su pecho. Otro dolor que no se supo explicar. Pero no se dejó dañar. Apretó más el fuerte cuerpo que la envolvía contra ella, y se dejó llevar....

Otra vez, todo se volvió negro...

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que el techo tenía un color diferente al suyo. Un horrible dolor de cabeza la invadió otra vez. Parpadeó varias veces, hasta que se sintió un poco mejor. Se sentó con cuidado, y observó todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba acostada en una gran cama, cubierta por unos agradables edredones de color crema. Había una gran ventana que daba a un balcón, donde se podía apreciar muy bien que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte. Ladeó la vista y se encontró con que Neji la observaba fijamente sentado en una silla próxima a la cama.

- Te desmayaste otra vez – informó el joven con voz seria. - No te habías recuperado del todo. Además...- vaciló – tuviste un pequeño ataque.

Hinata lo recordó todo, y sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte carmín.

- Lo siento, yo...

- No te preocupes – Neji se levantó – Fue sólo un ataque de ansiedad.

El joven se levantó, y tocó su frente..Hinata volvió a sonrojarse de sobremanera.

- Creo que aún tienes fiebre – le dijo el hombre – Ve y toma una ducha, tal vez así te baje un poco.

Hinata apartó la mirada. Apartó las sábanas y se levantó. Notó que llevaba otra ropa. Al atar cabos, se quedó estática en el sitio. Él no...

- ¿Quién...me cambió? - preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

Neji ocultó una risa interna que se reflejó en sus labios con una pequeña curva.

- Báñate, te espero para cenar – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Pero...- el ruido de cuando se cerró acalló su protesta.

Volvió a sonrojarse.

* * *

Hinata pisó el último escalón de las escaleras con gesto hambriento. Olió el olor proveniente de la cocina, y sonrió. Se apresuró a llegar hacia ella, y se encontró con que Neji estaba cocinando. Llevaba un delantal puesto, que hacía que se viera gracioso. Estaba acabando de servir el segundo plato. Al verla, Hinata se sonrojó.

- Huele bien – opinó, para sacar tema de conversación.

Neji le indicó que se sentara.

La joven lo hizo, y observó como él también lo hacía. Olió mejor su plato, y sonrió complacida. Neji la observó con una ceja alzada. Comenzó a comer, y sólo se detuvo para preguntar:

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias – contestó ella sonriendo.

Y así transcurrió el resto de la cena. Hinata le miraba de reojo, sonrojándose cada vez que se encontraba con su mirada, y Neji solamente respiraba hondo. Ninguno de los dos habló más.

Cuando hubieron acabado, la joven se ofreció a fregar los platos y cubiertos. Neji dijo algo de su despacho, y Hinata asintió, distraída. Mientras frotaba los utensilios de comida, comenzó a tararear una nana que le había enseñado su madre cuando era pequeña.

Neji volvió a la cocina con un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

- Es para ti – informó mientras se lo tendía.

- Gracias – dijo ella cogiéndolo.

Hinata se lo llevó al oído.

- ¿Sí?

_- ¡Hinata-chan! _- se escuchó el otro lado de la línea.

La joven reconoció la voz. Una hermosa sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

- ¡Akira-kun! - chilló de alegría.

Neji frunció el ceño ante la alegría de la joven.

¿Quién era el que le hacía sonreír de ese modo?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola otra vez! Pues, en este cap he intentado "ablandar" un poco a mi queridísimo Neji, y hacer que fuera un poco mejor con Hinata, aunque creo que el ataque ayudó mucho. Bueno, pues también me inventaré un nuevo personaje. Más adelante habrán celos, dudas, etc... He intentado hacer este capi un poco más largo, aunque no creo que mucho, T.T Siento no cumplir con todas las expectativas. Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado...¡Besos!

¿Reviews...?


	6. Infierno

**¡Hola! Uff, estoy mal, aunque supongo que tengo que subir esos ánimos, =). Para empezar, no he actualizado antes porque mi ordenador se rompió, y actualizo ahora en el de mi tío, jaja, que a veces me lo deja. Quiero decir que estoy muy agradecida por los reviews y quiero mucho a mis lectores (que buena soy^_^, jeje) Bueno, espero que es capítulo les guste y que os llene. **

**¡Un beso a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

**Infierno**

* * *

_- Hinata-chan, no sabes cuánto he estado intentando comunicarme contigo –_ exclamó el joven al otro lado de la línea – _He llamado a tu padre, y él me dio tú nuevo número._

- ¿Papá? - Hinata alzó una ceja – Bueno...¿te contó algo más? - preguntó sin mirar a Neji.

_- ¿Algo...más? ¿Es que ocurre algo que deba saber? - _el joven parecía confundido.

- No, no, que va – inspiró aire.

_- Te he echado mucho de menos – _la muchacha se sonrojó – _He esperado mucho tiempo para verte otra vez._

- S-sí, Akira-kun...Y, ¿cuándo vendrás a verme?...

_- Pronto, no te preocupes – _se hizo un breve silencio – _Hina-chan, lo siento, tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré pronto._

- Está bien. Te esperaré. Cuídate mucho, te mando un beso.

_- Otro para ti. Adiós._

La Hyuuga colgó el teléfono con un pequeño suspiro. Akira era un amigo de la infancia. Sus padres, y los padres de él eran socios, así que las empresas eran amigas...o algo así, la verdad es que Hinata nunca había prestado mucha atención a eso. Pero ambos habían crecido prácticamente juntos, yendo al mismo colegio, al mismo instituto...sólo que el se marchó a estudiar fuera. Y así, algo entre ellos se deterioró.

- ¿Quién era? - la voz de su esposo la sobresaltó.

- Oh, un amigo de la infancia – sonrió de nuevo – Le conozco desde que era muy pequeña – miró hacia la nada, y prosiguió – Justo cuando tú te fuiste.

El silencio apareció entre ellos. Hinata se giró, y terminó de lavar y secar los platos, mientras que Neji volvía al estudio.

**&**

La noche llegó rápido. Hinata no quiso molestar a Neji, pero sintió curiosidad por saber qué hacía. Así que siguió sus instintos. Caminó hacia el despacho con cautela, y vio que la puerta estaba medio abierta. El pequeño cuarto estaba iluminado, y dentro estaba él, sentado delante de un gran escritorio con un montón de papeles regados.

No quiso molestarlo, así que se giró con cautela dispuesta a irse. Sólo que él la había visto primero.

- Ve a dormir ya – ella se asustó por escuchar la voz tan tosca y repentina – yo iré más tarde, aún tengo un poco de trabajo.

- S-sí – contestó ella suavemente sin girarse.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, y Neji la observó.

Hinata llegó a la habitación sintiéndose cansada. ¿Por qué? Sentía algo dentro, algo que se la comía, algo que ya crecía desde el día que vio a Neji... Se derrumbó en la cama. Unas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, su pecho, y por consiguiente, las sábanas de la cama. ¿Por qué todo era como un mar que la ahogaba poco a poco? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía sentir algo por Neji, al menos, lo que sentía antes?

Para esas preguntas no habían respuestas. Era como preguntar cuando el mar se secaría...Y eso la ponía aún peor.

Miró su maleta a un lado del cuarto y se dirigió hacia ella secando sus lágrimas. La dejó caer encima de la cama y la abrió. Buscó su pijama y lo sacó, para volver a ponerla en el suelo. Comenzó a desvestirse, y la ropa cayó al suelo. Se introdujo en el pijama y enseguida se sintió mucho más cómoda. Llevó la ropa al baño, y la dejó en el cesto que había. Volvió a la habitación, y se dejó caer en la cama tapándose con el edredón estampado. Y así, se dejó abrazar por Morfeo...

**&**

Algo la despertó en la madrugada. Miró su móvil, y marcaban las tres en punto. Bostezó, y se giró. Él no estaba. Se sentó en la cama, y prosiguió a mirar al resto de la oscura habitación. Advirtió que por la rendija de la puerta del baño salía una luz, y supuso que era su esposo. Un rubor surcó sus mejillas, y agradeció que todo estuviera a oscuras.

Se asustó cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, volvió a cerrar los ojos con el corazón desbocado. Sintió como Neji se acostaba y se tapaba, como también sintió el contacto de su cuerpo. Otro rubor apaciguó su escalofrío. Neji se removió un poco más en la cama, y Hinata sintió la respiración de su esposo en la nuca, como un escalofrío. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero eso no fue lo peor. Él pasó uno de sus brazos sobre ella, sorprendiéndola. La joven se removió un poco, y entonces él la retiró con rapidez.

Hinata suspiró con alivio, aunque su corazón no se sentía para nada tranquilo. Y entonces fue cuando se encogió. En el momento en que su esposo la había abrazado se sintió, en cierto modo, protegida, amada... Pero esa no era la verdad. No podía dejarse llevar por su falta de amor. No podía dejarse llevar por las caricias, roces, abrazos...que tanto necesitaba. Porque si se dejaba llevar, esa iba a ser su perdición.

Aún así, Neji no se detuvo.

- Sé que estás despierta – dijo en tono serio.

Hinata se sobresaltó, al tiempo que volvió a ruborizarse. Se giró lentamente, y vio como su silueta se dibujaba, aunque no se viera.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – advirtió, aunque en tono suave.

Escuchó como su esposo reía por lo bajo.

- ¿El qué? ¿Esto?

Y en un segundo, ella se encontraba bajo el fuerte cuerpo de su esposo. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Neji agarrara fuertemente sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza contra el colchón. Acercó el rostro al de su esposa y la miró a los ojos, distinguidos por lo abiertos que estaban.

- No estás en posición de advertir u ordenar nada – dijo en tono serio.

Hinata sintió que su corazón no podía ir a un ritmo más rápido, por lo que no le quedó de otra que patalear e intentar defenderse a golpes y forcejos.

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó desesperada – No te atrevas a..

- Me atrevo – interrumpió él – porque es mi derecho. Tú eres mi esposa, mi mujer.

- Pero eso no implica que sea tuya. ¡No te pertenezco!

Neji sonrió, acercando su rostro al de ella. En la oscuridad, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos al sentir algo...

- Ahí es donde te equivocas – Neji besó sus labios con rudeza – Entiende que ya no eres libre. Ahora eres mi compañera de celda. Y si te quedas en el infierno, conoces al demonio....

- No te atreverás...- susurró ella desesperada.

- Mi niña, espero que no hayas dejado de odiarme.

&

_Esa noche, ella fue suya..._

&

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, jeje. Sé que muchos queréis matarme, y lo entiendo...Sólo que ¡esperad al próximo capítulo y veréis todo lo que pasará...

_¿Reviews...?_


	7. Odio

¡¡Hola!! Mi ordenador volvió a romperse – es una mierda – y no actualizaré muy seguido hasta que, o me compren otro, o me arreglen este como de verdad debe ser, xD. Bueno, aquí les traigo el séptimo capi, espero que les guste...Tal vez...no lo sé...un poco más adelante haga un lemon. Vamos a ver...xD Ya me lo pensaré. Sólo por vosotros. Venga, disfrutad de la lectura ^^.

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

**Odio**

* * *

**H**inata abrió sus llorosos ojos cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana le hirió. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, y un dolor muy fuerte entre sus muslos. Estaba encogida, en posición fetal, con ambas manos debajo de rostro. Se levantó con esfuerzo, sintiendo más dolor. Miró a su alrededor, y una punzada enorme en sus sienes hizo que pegara un respingo. A su lado no había nadie. En toda la habitación sólo se sentía el sonido de los pájaros fuera...y una gran frialdad.

Lo recordó todo. Recordó perfectamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior...y no lloró. ¿Acaso resolvería algo con eso? ¿Acaso eso aliviaría su pena, su dolor? Ya no podía decir que era Hinata. ¿Por qué? Porque prácticamente era una muerta viviente, sin corazón, sin sentimientos..._sin pureza. _Se preguntaba como podían hacerle tanto daño. Se preguntaba por qué nadie tenía piedad con ella, y como podían hacerle sentir tan mal, tan..._nada_. ¿Acaso no se cansaban? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta del hueco que ya tenía en su roto corazón? ¿O lo sabían y lo hacían a propósito? Eso daba igual. Lo que contaba era que siempre ella acababa dañada por algún sitio, acababa hecha trizas, sin merecerlo...

Se levantó de la cama, y se puso en pie con dificultad. Sus muslos desnudos estaban manchados de sangre, y en sus manos habían algunos moretones. Caminó hacia el baño, y mientras lo hacía, sus rodillas temblaron, haciendo que ella tuviera que aguantarse de la pared. Empujó la puerta y ésta se abrió automática. Penetró en el cuarto de baño y se dirigió directamente a la ducha. Abrió el agua y se metió debajo de ella, dejando que purificara un poco su cuerpo _mancillado_. Comenzó a restregarse con fuerza al mismo tiempo empezó a llorar. Eso no sería suficiente. No sería suficiente para quitarse la suciedad que sentía, y la que tenía encima.

- ¡¡Te odio!! - dejó escapar, aunque no se desahogó.

El agua caía al suelo de la bañera con un color rosa. En su cuerpo ya no había sangre, pero en su alma seguía existiendo la suciedad extrema. Cerró el agua, y agarró la primera toalla que tenía a mano. Se envolvió con ella y se paró delante del gran espejo que había encima del lavamanos. Pasó la mano, quitando parte de lo opaco...y se vio. ¿Era ella? ¿Era la misma que hacía unos años tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios? No. No era la misma. Ahora en sus ojos no había brillo. Y en su rostro ya no había una sonrisa..._se la habían borrado._

**&**

**N**eji pegó un fuerte golpe contra la mesa de su escritorio. Ignoró el dolor de su mano, y se concentró en el tormento que en esos momento rondaba por su mente. En un principio, él sólo quería hacerle daño. Solamente quería que sus sonrisa se borrara, y que jamás volviera a nacer...y lo había conseguido.

Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Había algo que le había pesado..._Ella era virgen. _Le había robado lo único que le quedaba. Le había robado lo que más importancia tenía en su vida...a propósito. Y todo por su estúpido deseo de venganza, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo. Y no era así, como pensaba él. Ella era solamente un peón de su padre. Ella era solamente un muñequita frágil y pequeña que necesitaba más protección de la que todos pensaban. Ella era un ser humano...como él. Y no se merecía lo que la había hecho.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar deleitarse con cada curva de su pequeño cuerpo. Con cada gemido que le provocaba, con cada beso...

Volvió a golpear la mesa. El dolor fue evitado de nuevo. Neji se dejó caer en el escritorio con pesadez. Apoyó ambos codos y paso sus manos con fuerza por su rostro y cabeza, dejando la vista fija en la madera. Aún se preguntaba qué había hecho. Aún se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. Incluso llegó a preguntarse...como había sido capaz de disfrutarlo tanto.

Y es que, aunque fuera Hyuuga Neji, eso había sido demasiado, incluso para él...

**&**

**H**inata se encogió las rodillas encima de la cama, y metió la cabeza entre el hueco de las dos piernas y el pecho. Respiró profundo, y, sin querer, una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Ya no quería pensar en nada...en nadie. No quería saber nada, ni siquiera existir...¿Cuál sería la mejor solución?

En esos momentos su móvil sonó. Se lo pensó unas cuantas veces, hasta que el timbre la aburriera.

- ¿Sí? - su voz sonó demasiado débil, incluso para ella.

_- Hinata-chan, soy Sakura_ – decía la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Hinata volvió a suspirar. No podía mostrarse tan afligida...

- Sakura-chan – aunque no quiso, su voz sonó apagada.

_- ¿Sucede algo? _

- No, nada. - hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Pasa algo?

Sakuro no dijo nada. Hinata frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sakura-chan? - inquirió la Hyuuga.

_- He comenzado a salir con Sasuke Uchiha – soltó sin más._

Hinata tardó en comprender. Luego, sonrió, al menos ella estaba bien.

- ¿De veras? - intentó sonar alegre - ¡Vaya! Me alegro mucho por ti.

_- Hinata-chan...te noto extraña – _dijo Sakura - _¿Te pasa algo?_

Hinata tragó saliva, y se contuvo.

- No. No pasa nada – su voz tembló – Lo siento, tengo que dejarte.

_- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Hinata...¿quieres hablar de algo?_ - insistió Sakura.

- Sí, Sakura-chan, estoy bien. - su voz tembló con más intensidad – Un abrazo, luego te llamo.

Y colgó. No esperó la respuesta, porque sabía que sería peor. Se sentía mal, y no quería hablar con nadie. Se sentía sucia, basura...Se sentía nada. Quería morir. Cerrar los ojos y hacer como si esa pesadilla jamás hubiera soñado...Que jamás hubiera pasado nada de las últimas semanas... Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y ella había sido una imbécil. ¿Por qué? Porque dejó que su vida se convirtiera en el infierno que era en esos momentos...Sólo por eso.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, y ella se tensó. Se tensó como nunca. ¿Volvería a ser tan despiadado? ¿Volvería a hacerle daño de esa manera? Esas preguntas se formulaban en su mente herida. Infundió coraje, y con la voz firme, dijo:

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando la figura de su esposo. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, sin intensión alguna de dejar ver lo mal que se sentía. Solamente necesitaba desahogarse.

- Pensaba que aún estaría dormida – dijo Neji mirándola fijamente.

Ella ya estaba de pie, al otro lado de la cama.

- Hace rato que estoy despierta. - Hinata le aguantó la mirada – Por qué estás aquí.

Neji parpadeó.

- Quise...quise venir a ver como estabas.- contestó el Hyuuga.

Hinata habló con ironía.

- ¡Oh! Tranquilo, yo estoy bien – miró las sábanas que estaban tiradas en el suelo – Sólo... tendrás que comprar un juego de sábanas nuevo...Ese está manchado de sangre. - se giró, aguantando el llanto.

Neji hizo un silencio mudo. Miró los frágiles brazos de su esposa, y se fijó que habían algunos moretones. Frunció el ceño, y se mordió el labio inferior con rabia.

- No sabía que eras virgen...

- ¡¿En serio?! - Hinata se giró, y ya tenía un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

El hombre bajó la vista, sin saber por qué...él jamás lo hacía.

- ¿Sabes lo que deseo hacer ahora? - habló Hinata, llamando su atención – Deseo ir abajo, y coger un cuchillo con bastante filo. Rebanarte la _garganta_, y ya de paso, mis venas...No sería un mal plan.

- ¿Tanto me desprecias? - inquirió el Hyuuga.

- Te odio. Me das asco. Y has hecho que yo misma me lo dé.

Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con la intensión de salir ya de ese lugar, de donde estaba él. Pero fue detenida por el fuerte brazo de su esposo.

- Suéltame, susurró. - intentó hacerlo, pero Neji era muy fuerte.

La haló hacia sí, y la estrechó contra él. La apretó fuerte, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hinata forcejeó. Intentó defenderse con puñetazos y patadas, pero nada funcionaba...Comenzó a llorar y...sintió algo húmedo en su hombro. Alzó la vista, y vio como una lágrima caía del rostro de su esposo. ¿Neji...llorando? ¿Por...su dolor?

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. El daño ya estaba hecho. Su corazón ya estaba roto...y su ilusión de amor destrozada. Ya no quedaba nada.

Empujó a Neji, y le miró a los ojos. Con tanta rabia, con tanta ira contenida...

- ¡Te odio Neji Hyuuga! - gritó - ¡Te odio con todo mi ser! ¡Ojalá y no hubieras nacido, o al menos que no hubieras sido nada mío! ¡Odio todo de ti! ¡Me das asco, y has acabado con mi vida! ¡En estos momentos lo que más deseo es verte muerto! ¡¡Deseo matarte yo misma!!

Neji ni se inmutó. Vio como ella se sentaba en el suelo y atraía las piernas hacia sí, nerviosa. Vio como apartaba la vista...y vio como se hacía daño con las uñas, en las rodillas.

Un sentimiento le llegó al alma. Un sentimiento que jamás había conocido.

**&**

El teléfono sonó por cuarta vez.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_- inquirió Gaara desde el otro lado de la línea.

- La forcé, Gaara. La forcé.

El otro tardó en contestar.

_- ¿Forzaste qué? ¿A quién?_- habló con voz seria - _¿Qué pasa, Neji?_

- Forcé a Hinata a estar conmigo – dijo el hombre con dificultad.

Gaara se quedó callado unos segundos. A Neji le parecieron una inmensidad.

_- ¿Cómo coño se te ocurrió hacer eso? _- dijo el otro, casi gritando - _¿Sabes que estás en graves problemas, verdad? Ella podría denunciarte._

- Yo...estaba fuera de control...No sabía lo que hacía...

_- Neji...te has pasado mucho. _- hizo otra pausa_ – Jamás me esperé eso de ti._

El Hyuuga respiró profundo. ¿Él también le iba a sermonear?

- Vale, te llamé para que me dieras un consejo, no para que me sermonearas – contestó el Hyuuga.

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡¡Estás loco!! Eso es lo único que se me ocurre_

- Oh, muchas gracias, cabrón.

_- Mira, yo...no sé qué decirte...Pero, eso es muy serio, piensa bien o que haces..._

Neji colgó sin dejar terminar de hablar a Gaara. Respiró profundo, y se preparó para enfrentar a su esposa por segunda vez en el día.

**&**

Los toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de Hinata. Sintió otro apretón en el pecho, mas no habló. Estaba acostada en la cama, en posición fetal, mirando hacia la luz que entraba por el balcón. Sintió la puerta abrirse...y cerrarse.

- Te he traído algo de comer – habló Neji – No has desayunado ni comido. Ya está atardeciendo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Hinata se sentó en la cama, y miró a su esposo fijamente. Neji se quedó paralizado. Le miraba de una forma que ni él mismo conocía. Una forma devastada...y dolida. Sintió ganas de abrazarla. Sintió ganas de compartir su dolor, porque sabía que él había sido el causante. Se tensó, al tener todas esas motivaciones encima. _Él no era así_. Jamás se mostraba de esa manera tan blanda con nadie. Con nadie.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer, después de ser el causante de tanto daño?

La fría mirada de Hinata volvió a apagarse, mientras ella se giraba y volvía a si posición fetal. Neji la dejó, porque sabía que si se le acercaba, la dañaría más.

**&**

En la noche, Neji caminaba de un lugar a otro cavilando. ¿Qué podía hacer para eliminar un pequeño trozo del daño causado? _No quería dejarla ir, porque sabía que algo le faltaría..._ Suspiró profundo. Y, por segunda vez en el día, una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y él lo sabía perfectamente. Tal vez dejar a Hinata libre era la mejor opción...Tal vez dejar que volara libre solucionaría algo. _Que equivocado estaba._

Subió las escaleras con prisa, y se lo pensó dos veces antes de tocar. Aún así, lo hizo. Cuando tocó por tercera vez, abrió la puerta con suavidad. No había nadie. La cama estaba un poco deshecha y no faltaba nada. Caminó hacia el baño, pero tampoco había nadie. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando comprendió lo que pasaba: Hinata se había escapado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola chicas/os! ¿Qué tal? Bien, eso seguro XD Sólo quiero recordar que si pondré lemmon (ya les avisaré) este fic cambiará de Rated K+ a Rated M. Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy =). Venga, un abrazo...Hien.

_¿Reviews?_


	8. Inesperado

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otra de las superactus, jeje. Les agradezco de corazón todos los reviews que me habéis dejado en el capítulo anterior, me han dado muchos ánimos. Quisiera llegar a los 100, pero veo que este fic no está a la altura...VV' Bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste, y que les llene lo suficiente hasta la próxima actualización. ^_^

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Inesperado**

* * *

**N**eji encendió el coche maldiciendo todo en el mundo, inclusive él mismo. _¡Hinata se había escapado! _¡Kami, había huido de él como si fuera un criminal! Eso le había hecho sentir mierda. Salió del aparcamiento, y comenzó a recorrer la pequeña ciudad con lentitud, buscando a su esposa por todos lados.

¡No la hallaba! La desesperación se apoderó de él, como el miedo. Hinata podría estar en cualquier sitio, sola, herida...¡Podían haberle hecho daño! _Aunque no peor de lo que él ya le había provocado. _Se restregó los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de contener e picor. Él era el culpable. Era el culpable de todas sus desgracias, era el culpable del gran sufrimiento que su corazón sentía. Era el culpable de la muerte en vida de Hinata.

Siguió buscando, con la esperanza de que su esposa estuviera bien.

**&**

Hinata aceleró el paso cuando vio que un hombre la seguía. Era de noche, y habían pocas personas en la calle a esa hora. Siguió caminando, y el sujeto aceleró el paso, al mismo ritmo que ella. Se horrorizó al verlo tan cerca. ¿Ese iba a ser su fin? ¿Así, tan miserable y sucio?

Dejó escapar una lágrima de puro miedo, y entonces, lo sintió. Unos brazos la aprisionaron fuerte, y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Adónde vas, preciosa? - susurró la ronca voz en su oído.

Hinata se quedó sin respiración por un momento.

_¡No! Otra vez no..._

Sintió como las manos del hombre apartaban la chaqueta y luego la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Comenzó a besar su cuello, escuchando los sollozos de la joven.

- Por favor...- susurró Hinata apartándolo con empeño – Detente.

Sintió el aliento del hombre cuando sonrió en su cuello, y como la seguía besando.

- Por favor...- suplicó una vez más – Te lo suplico...Para.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - preguntó el hombre con sorna.

Y Hinata comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Intentaba apartarse al sujeto de encima con todas sus fuerzas, y era en vano...

Algo ocurrió. Sintió un jalón fuerte, y luego nada más. Abrió los ojos llorosos, y lo hizo aún más cuando vio a Neji peleando como una fiera con el desconocido. Golpes, patadas, puñetazos...En esa escena había de todo lo que tuviera que ver con contusiones.

Ella no se interpuso, porque ese maldito se lo merecía por haberle hecho daño. Se lo merecía por tener en su mente esos pensamientos tan asquerosos y malvados.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a ella! - chilló Neji furioso - ¡Jamás te atrevas a si quiera mirarla! - lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba, y lo alzó con sus fuertes brazos – O si no te mataré con mis propias manos.

Y tras esto, lo soltó de un tirón en el suelo. El sujeto, con mucho esfuerzo, salió huyendo, limpiándose la sangre.

Neji le observó, pero no por eso la ira y la rabia mezcladas se disipó. Se giró lentamente, mirando hacia donde procedían los gemidos y sollozos. Su esposa estaba allí, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, con las piernas atraídas hacia sí, y una expresión totalmente horrorizada.

¡Dios, como le dolía verla así!

Se acercó lentamente a ella, arrodillándose en frente. Respiró profundo, extendió lentamente la mano, para tocar el rostro de la joven. Al ver como temblaba, la bajó con rapidez.

- ¿Estás...estás bien? - preguntó con la voz temblándole – Hinata, ¿ese sujeto te hizo algo? ¿Te...?

No terminó la frase. Hinata se había abalanzado sobre él, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Neji se sorprendió. Se sorprendió como jamás le había pasado. Sentía las lágrimas de su esposa en su cuello, mojándole. Sentía la furia con la que ella le apretaba, con la que no le dejaba ir.

Y se sintió en la gloria.

Pasó los brazos por la espalda de su esposa, atrayéndola más contra sí, como un imán. La apretó, porque él también necesitaba de ella. La necesitaba como a ninguna otra cosa. La amaba desde que eran pequeños, bastaba con eso.

- Lo siento – dijo enterrando el rostro en el cuello femenino – Lo siento muchísimo. Yo...no quise hacerte daño.

Hinata no dijo nada. Se quedó ahí, apretada a su esposo como si estuvieran pegados.

- Gracias – susurró tan bajito que ni Neji pudo escucharlo.

**&**

Neji se lo había pensado un par de veces antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación. Su cuerpo temblaba, como el de un adolescente recién enamorado, y sus impulsos no podían ser controlados.

Era ya de madrugada, y Hinata se había dado una larga ducha, relajándose, y así quedándose dormida, o eso creía él. Pero necesitaba ver como estaba. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien. _Bien._

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer apenas ruido. Echó un vistazo rápido y entró. Pero Hinata no estaba dormida como él creía. Estaba sentada en en la cama, mirando hacia el balcón abierto, contemplando la luna. Su expresión estaba perdida, y Neji advirtió que entraba una fría brisa por la puerta abierta del balcón.

- Hinata – la llamó. Ella se giró lentamente, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y Neji sintió otra opresión – Podrías resfriarte – se dirigió hacia el balcón, y cerró la puerta de cristal, colocando luego las cortinas.

- La luna es tan bella – comentó la joven, sonriendo con melancolía – _Es tan pura._

Neji no supo como sentirse. No upo si ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, o coger la puerta y desaparecer después de cerrarla de un buen tirón. La miró a los ojos irritados por tantas lágrimas, y se acercó lentamente.

Ella le observó con cautela, sin expresión en el rostro. Le vio coger una de las sillas que habían, para colocarla justo en frente de ella.

- Bien – murmuró, pasándose las manos por la cara – Escucha, sé...sé que me odias – ella le escuchó con atención – Sé...que debes tenerme asco y...que debes querer matarme y...- elevó la mirada hasta la de su esposa – comprenderé si quieres denunciarme.

Ella se permitió alzar las cejas, sin mover otro músculo más. Era realmente increíble que Neji le estuviera diciendo eso.

- No lo haré – respondió con tono firme.

Neji, quien había tenido el rostro escondido entre las manos, lo alzó, con expresión alucinada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó.

- He dicho que no voy a denunciarte – afirmó ella una vez más – Pero...quiero ponerte condiciones.

Neji alucinó aún más. ¿No le denunciaría, después de todo el daño que le había causado? Y, mucho más, por la condición.

- Delante de todos seremos un matrimonio – Hinata hablaba en tono duro – No tenemos por qué llevarnos mal, ¿cierto? Al fin y al cabo este infierno será "hasta que la muerte nos separe". Tú tendrás tu vida, y yo...la mía – contestó bajando la mirada – Ambos seremos libres cuando estemos solos.

Neji la miró boquiabierto.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que te comparta con otros hombres? - su tono llevaba algo de indignación.

- No – contestó la joven – Te estoy pidiendo que llevemos la fiesta en paz – ahora sonó sarcástica – O sino, esto va a ser más infierno de lo que ya es, Neji. Lo sabes muy bien.

Sí, lo sabía de sobra. Pero la idea de que Hinata se viera disponible para otros era algo que le hacía sentir nada. Algo que le hería en su orgullo de macho.

Algo que le rompía el alma.

- De acuerdo – contestó con los dientes apretados y las manos cerradas en puños sobre los pantalones.

Hinata sonrió falsamente. Pero su rostro se contrajo en una mueca cuando vio que él apartaba la silla, señal de que se marchaba.

- Que tengas buenas noches – susurró el joven.

Ella le observó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cuando el joven llegó a la puerta, que la abrió...

- Neji – le llamó. Él se giró con gesto inquisitivo - ¿Podrías...podrías...quedarte a hablar un rato más? - se tapó más, y bajó la mirada – No quiero estar sola.

Él dudó por un momento. Luego se sintió como la puerta se cerraba. Entonces Hinata sonrió para sus adentros. Esa noche sería muy larga.

**&**

El teléfono sonó, y Hinata no tardó en cogerlo.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó.

_- ¡Neesan!_ – Hanabi sonaba muy entusiasmada – _Hinata, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte._

- ¡Hanabi! - exclamó dando un pequeño saltito, Neji alzó una ceja - ¡Hanabi, hermanita! Y dime, ¿cómo estás? Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verte. ¡Pronto será mi cumpleaños, y volveremos a estar juntas de nuevo!

_- Pero para eso aún falta casi un mes –_ se quejó la más pequeña – _Yo quiero verte ya..._

Y Neji se metió en su despacho, haciéndole señas a su esposa. Sabía que esa conversación iba para largo. Habían pasado ya unos cinco días desde el horrible accidente, y no se había vuelto a mencionar el tema.

Hinata se había comenzado a sentir un poco mejor, y se mostraba incluso un poco más animada, aunque eso no disminuía que su esposo se sintiese mal.

El plan "Somos de todos" - así le había llamado él por enfado – de momento, funcionaba sin problemas y todo. Y eso les ayudaba mucho. Era incómodo cuando se miraban a los ojos. O cuando ambos se acostaban a dormir, y habían pequeños roces – que casualidad que era sólo cuando Hinata dormía – entre ellos sin querer.

Hinata había insistido en no decir nada a nadie de su familia o amigos. Las cosas quedarían entre ellos.

Nunca más le habló de una forma que le incomodara o le hiciera sentir mal, y nunca, por más que lo intentara, le mostró otra sonrisa que fuera verdadera. Y eso él lo notaba.

- ¡Bien! - escuchó que alguien gritaba en la sala.

Rió para sí, divertido. Sabía que algo en Hinata no estaba bien...aunque lo mejor era que se mostrara así...falsa.

- Hanabi dice que que vayamos a quedarnos unas cuantos días allá antes de mi cumpleaños – dijo Hinata recostándose al marco de la puerta – Sería una buena idea.

Neji alzó la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata volvió a sonreír. Y se vio interrumpida por un inmenso mareo que hizo que se tambaleara. Neji frunció el ceño, y se levantó con urgencia.

- Hinata – dijo acercándose. Se lo pensó dos veces para aguantarla de que se cayera – Hinata, ¿qué te pasa?. Hinata...

Ella no respondió. Le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se esperara, y se quedó con el cuerpo medio doblado unos segundos. Sentía la ansiedad de su esposo. Alzó la cabeza, y tragó un profundo trago de aire.

- Estoy bien – respondió, zafándose de Neji – Sólo fue un pequeño mareo de nada.

La mueca de asco no desapareció de su expresión.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó no muy convencido - ¿No quieres que llame al médico?

- No, estoy bien – comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras – En serio.

Neji la observó; parecía una zombie. Apartó la mirada, dolido consigo mismo.

**&**

- ¡Akira-kun! - exclamó Hinata al teléfono - ¡Vaya, pensé que vendrías esta semana a verme!

_- Lo siento –_ dijo el joven desde la otra línea – _He tardado más en instalarme de lo que pensaba. Igualmente, Hanabi-chan me ha dicho que vendrás la semana que viene a casa de Hiashi-sama._

- ¡Sí! - la joven sonaba entusiasmada – Así es. Quiero pasarme unos cuantos días antes de mi cumpleaños allí.

Hubo un largo silencio, bastante incómodo para ambos. Hinata esperaba, paseando de un lado para otro en la sala. Akira se lo pensaba para hacer la pregunta; temía la respuesta.

_- Hinata-chan_ – habló al fin.

- ¿Sí? - contestó ella impaciente.

Otro largo silencio. Otro tan largo como incómodo y doloroso para el joven.

_- ¿Es cierto que te has casado?_ - soltó de golpe, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Hinata palideció. Luego volvió a sí misma; algún día él se enteraría.

- Sí, es cierto – contestó con voz suave, aunque en tono firme.

Akira frunció el ceño con rabia y dolor. ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado? ¿Por qué...lo había hecho? Ira, celos, rabia...todo mezclado hacían un tornado en su roto corazón. Amaba a Hinata, y ella...era de otro.

Colgó el teléfono, sin saber por qué. Luego se arrepintió.

- ¿Akira-kun? - decía Hinata desde el otro lado de la línea.

Luego sintió el timbre de que la llamada había finalizado.

- Habrá mala comunicación – se encogió de hombros, _intentando no ser perfectamente consciente de lo que pasaba._

Por su culpa, habría otro corazón roto, además del suyo.

**&**

Había pasado una semana ya desde que había hablado con Hanabi, y ese mismo día se iba de nuevo a su casa, a reencontrarse con su familia. Se sentía emocionada. Emocionada de verdad. Solamente tenía una preocupación: hacia ya una semana que seguía teniendo esos mareos y esas náuseas insoportables, ocultándoselo a Neji. Sabía que si se lo decía, él insistiría en ir al médico, y ella no quería saber nada de doctores: les tenía repelús. Luego iría por su propia cuenta.

- Bien – dijo, mirando a su esposo desde el otro lado del coche - ¿ya está todo dentro?

- Sí – contestó su esposo, entrando en el coche – Podemos irnos.

- Ahá.

Hinata sonrió, entrando en el asiento del copiloto.

**&**

- ¡Hinata! - exclamó Hanabi, echándose en brazos de su hermana mayor - ¡Hermana, por fin te veo!

Hinata dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad. Vio a Neji abrazar a su padre, y luego a Hiashi.

- Sakura dice que vendrá mañana – le comentó Hanabi mientras se separaban.

- La entiendo – contestó Hinata recordando lo que le había dicho Sakura la última vez que habían hablado.

Luego de las pesadas bienvenidas – menos la de Hanabi – ambos jóvenes habían subido a la habitación que sería la suya, para acabar de instalarse. Ambos estaban cansados, y necesitaban descansar. Hiashi y Hizashi se habían retirado a hablar de no sabían qué, y Hanabi les había dejado descansar, haciéndole gesto a Neji con dos dedos de que lo estaría vigilando.

Hinata había reído; Neji había suspirado con gesto resignado.

Nunca le caería bien a Hanabi.

**&**

- Malditos mareos – murmuró Hinata, como una niña pequeña mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

Neji había parado en un semáforo en rojo, y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ella se ruborizó.

- No sé por qué no me dijiste nada – arrancó cuando se puso verde – Joder, Hinata. Llevas una semana ocultándome los malditos mareos.

Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

- Lo siento.

No había podido saludar ni a Sakura y ni a Akira, porque eran las seis de la madrugada y se encontraban de camino a urgencias. La noche anterior había tenido un desmayo más fuerte de lo normal, y le contó a Neji la verdad. Se había enfadado notoriamente, y le había dicho que a primera hora irían al médico, como ella se lo esperaba.

- Sólo digo que me lo podías haber dicho – susurró su esposo con voz suave.

Ella no dejó de sentirse avergonzada.

**&**

Esperaba impaciente mientras miraba mecer sus piernas en la camilla. La habían registrado, revisado, tocado, movido...por todas partes, y le habían dicho que esperara los resultados en seguida.

- ¿Señora Hyuuga? – dijo el doctor, llamando su atención.

No era el mismo que la había atendido.

- ¿Sí? - respondió la joven, bajándose – Soy yo.

El hombre sonrió, y Hinata lo miró sin comprender.

- Felicidades.

**&**

La espera se hacía insoportable. Se había recostado a la pared. Habían llegado a las siete y media y eran más de las nueve y Hinata no salía de la maldita consulta.

La puerta se abrió, y él se sintió aliviado al verla. Pero se desconcertó al ver su expresión.

Hinata tenía el el gesto ido. Su rostro estaba...como alucinando. Era extraño, pensó Neji. Se acercó lentamente a ella.

- ¿Y bien?

Al escucharle, la joven volvió en sí. Sin saber por qué, sonrió.

- Estoy embarazada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Wow! Menudo bombazo, ¿cierto? XD Bien, espero que este capítulo compense la espera, y que les haya gustado. Bueno chicas, gracias, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews. ¡Saludos y un abrazo a todos! ^_^


End file.
